


Septiplier Short Prompts

by FrozenMira



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, CinnamonToastKen (mentioned), Cryaotic (mentioned) - Freeform, I might continue theses, Lordminion777 (mentioned), Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, Sadish, Septiplier - Freeform, Short, jacksepticeye - Freeform, jelix (implied), light fluff, muyskerm (mentioned), pewdiepie - Freeform, prompts, septicpie (implied)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMira/pseuds/FrozenMira
Summary: I really just don't know. I tend to have small writing ideas while listening to random music.That would be theses.I may continue them? Maybe??These are all just fiction. I respect both Wiishu and Amy and their relationships with Mark and Seán.





	1. YouTube on Ice

With all the competing done for the day, the young Irish man walked out into the main lobby. He was greeted by one of his old competitors, an old friend, and someone he looks up to, Mark. His eyes traced over the older man's form, the current clothing he was sporting was radically different that anything Seàn had seen him in before, it was professional and well kept. 

"Seàn! Good to see you old pal, how you been?" Mark smiled as he put his arm around the other man.

"It hasn't been the same without you.. but I am getting by." The younger man's eyes looked over the other man in the room, "So this is the one your training huh?"

Mark nodded happily, "Yeah! It's been going pretty well. He's slowly getting better, might be passing you up soon." 

Seàn frowned, "Oh really? Guess we'll just have to see huh?" His gaze slowly moved to the window across from them. His tone lowered to a whisper as he brought his hand up to his cheek. " Who the fuck are those people?"

Mark smiled, "Shh, it's fine they are here with my student. They won't bother you.... Probably."


	2. If You Love Me, Don’t Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Gospel - Panic! At The Disco

Seán could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. They hadn't stopped since Mark had told him that he was done. Done with the relationship, done with the love, done with it all. Seán sat there, on the couch, crying, as Mark packed up his things upstairs. The younger man kept thinking to himself, 'this has to be a dream, a nightmare, this can't be happening'. However, it indeed was happening. He was losing the love of his life, and the other wouldn't tell him why he was leaving.

"Seán.." Mark spoke, as he came down the stairs. He walked over to where the younger was sitting, and stood in front of him. "Listen to me babe.” He sat down next to Seán and pulled him close to his body. “It isn’t you. I just need some time to think.. I just don’t want you to wait for me while I am gone.”

“You know I am gonna anyways.. Why make it harder on me now?” Seán asked as he pushed his face into Mark’s chest. “I fucking love you so much..”

Mark sighed, he knew the Seán wouldn’t look for anyone, but he had hoped that he was wrong on thinking so. As he held the other, he started to rock them both softly, whispering soft promises into Seán’s ear. “I love you too Seán, I really do..” Mark murmured as he placed a small kiss on Seán’s forehead.

“Does that mean you’ll stay..?” Seán mumbled, his eyes closing as he let out a yawn.

“Yeah...Yeah it does.” Mark replied in a whisper as the two fell asleep.


	3. Hurts Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody Like You - Adele

Looking back on how things went down, Mark always knew that it could have been better handled. Over the years of watching the younger YouTuber grow as a person, as a channel, as his friend, Mark had fallen for him. Seán "Jack" McLoughlin, a saint, a friend, and after a while, someone Mark looked up to. He never told Seán how he felt though, and whenever someone would bring it up, he would just laugh and say there wasn't anyway. Little did he know that Seán had feelings for him, and every time Mark shot down the idea, his love was fading.   
It wasn't until Seán had made a video about his feelings towards the others in his life, that Mark was given a look into his words.

"Felix is easy. Love the man, he's like an older brother to me. Um.. Don't know Cry or Ken really well enough to go into much detail... Bob and Wade have been awesome, they accepted me so quickly into the little circle we have, and I really owe them a lot." Seán's voice tailed off as tears slowly fell from his eyes. "Mark... Well as everyone knows, I was always amazed by the man. His caring nature, his love for his fan, everything..." He let out a sigh as he continued, "I.. Loved him. For so long, many of you were right.. I was sure that I hid it well, but I guess not. But we have all heard him time and time again shoot down the idea before anything surfaced. Even when off camera it was the same... Because of this my feelings.. have changed. I wish we could have been together, but... Listen Mark. If you are watching this... I don't hate what we had, far from it, but please understand that... I can't keep this up anymore. I am sorry."

Mark felt his heart break that day. The one he had fallen so hard for, had at one point shared his feelings, but he had done nothing but push the other man away. He knew he needed to respond to it... He had to. Not just for Seán and himself, but for the fans..  
"Heya guys. So in regards to the video Seán released not long ago... I feel I need to give a reply. First off, Seán, I am so sorry. I... I never knew that you... that we could have been... I had rejected those ideas so quickly, in the past, because I never thought you would have felt the same... I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't.... I should have said something sooner, and for that I am deeply sorry. That being said. I do love Seán, I have for a long while. Though I am afraid that through my fear of would could have been, I have ruined this friendship and potential love beyond repair. I would understand 100% if he never wants to talk to me, let alone hang out, again. It was not my place to try to protect him from the ideas... I.. I do love you Seán, and I am sorry."


	4. Happy Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous - Labrinth
> 
> Jack's line in this one isn't meant to sound as mean as it does.
> 
> It's more of pointing out that Mark pushed away Matt, Ryan and kinda Jack.

Mark had been torn apart, he in fact, still was. Seán had left him for a happier life, a happier relationship. When they first broke up, Mark didn’t even leave his house for almost a week and even then it was merely to get take out. It took the man almost a month before he was back to his old life, the one he lived before Seán, but his fans and friends could tell something was different. They hadn’t told anyone, not even close friends, about the relationship. So from everyone else’s view, Mark just broke down without warning. Many speculated that it was family related, and that is why he didn’t say anything about it, but when Seán and Mark stopped collaborating, questions came up. Mark figured it would be a good idea to settle them all at the same time, by doing a reading your comments video.

Mark was shocked that many weren’t about his time away, or his mood change, but about him and the channel, that was until he got about halfway through the video.

_So why are you and Jack so distant? Did something happen?_

It was such an innocent comment, but it hit Mark hard. It took everything he had to not cry, but he managed somehow.

“Seán is uh… busy a lot as of late… Him and Felix are doing Scare PewDiePie again this year, so neither of them have had time to do much. I’m sure some day we’ll do something together..” Mark replied, albeit rather carefully. 

He read through a few more before deciding that he would stop after the next one. 

_So you’ve been pretty busy getting back to you’re old schedule eh? Hope you don’t push these new friends away as quickly as the last group. - Jacksepticeye_

Mark’s eyes teared up. He had forgotten that Seán was a ‘fan’ of his, one that supported him a lot. As Mark thanked himself for doing this in a video and not on stream like he wanted to, he broke down. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he could do nothing but sob.

 

After an hour of editing, Mark decided he wouldn’t even bother putting this one up. He couldn’t manage to make it happy enough to be anything close to his old ones. He scrapped the edits, and never touched the file again. He sighed, as he stood up. He had a trip to pack for, and a flight to get ready for. He was not ready for the stream with everyone. If it weren’t for the fact it was for charity, he wouldn't be going, but it was. He only hoped that he’d be able to face Seán and Felix during the stream…

“For R.E.D.” Mark muttered, “Just keep it together for the charity…”


End file.
